A Mutual Thing Between Partners
by J-Hey K
Summary: After a mission, Sasori and Deidara spend a night together, a little different from the usual nights...  rated teen for cusses. genre: yaoi, romance, comedy, one shot. Ambiguous time, Sasori's alive, Deidara has both arms. Nothing too sexual, but is yaoi


Wow, long time no write!

for those who read my other two stories, yeah, i changed the manga/couple completely. right now, deidara and sasori are my favorite couple. but i still love Royai (from FMA) more 3

the story is taking place around the Wind country, but isn't before/after the Garra mission. the time/setting is pretty ambiguous -_-

for those who can't stand yaoi/anything more romantic than bromance, well, YOU'RE IN THE WRONG PLACE. don't rant here.

also, this isn't sexual, so you pervs can go somewhere else xPP lol

this is my first yaoi FF! soo... enjoy! xD

* * *

On the way to the Akatsuki base from another mission, the duo marched through the desert. The black clothing was bothersome during the day, but at night, nothing could stop the coldness.

"Dono," Deidara panted, "we should stop here for the night, mm." It was around 11 PM at night, and they have been travelling for more than 12 hours.

From inside his scorpion puppet, the red headed boy looked across the horizon of the endless sand. "Yeah, I guess we should. I don't think we'll get back to our base within another nine hours."

Deidara sat down happily, relieved by the thought of resting, but it was short lived. . To his disappointment, he realized that he would be sleeping on the sand. For the past few days, they have been sleeping in abandoned buildings and unpopular motels, but the desert floor was worse than all of the above. Not only that, Sasori must've been disappointed in Deidara because their past mission almost failed if it wasn't for a bit of luck and a few puppets Sasori really adored (and hated to use in a easy combat). _Sasori dono really hates failure…_ thought Deidara. Ever since, Sasori kept his distance while walking, eating, sleeping and everything.

Deidara thought of how he would be able to make a sleeping bag out of some clay while Sasori made the inside of his large scorpion puppet a bit more snuggly. After trying a few uncomfortable models with the clay, Deidara gave up. Unfortunately, before Deidara could ask, Sasori said "see you in the morning, 5 AM" and shut the lid quickly. _Wow, he really does hate me now, _thought Deidara. _I don't want him to hate me though, mm…_

Deidara knocked on the wooden shell. "Dono..." He knocked harder. "Sasori no dono!"

The lid creaked open. "What do you want?"

"Dono, it's cold outside. Can I sleep with you tonight, mm?"

"Hell no." and the lid closing were Sasori's immediate answers.

"Augh… dono…." pleaded Deidara. "But, it's really cold! Just for tonight okay, mm? I'm going to catch my death out here, mm!"

"You're annoying as hell. Even more annoying than Tobi."

Deidara gasped. "Now, that's just down right insulting, mm!" (somewhere in the Akatsuki base, Tobi sneezed :D

"Just sleep, willya?" Sasori finally said.

"… fine." Deidara replied.

Just when Sasori started to doze off, he heard a soft voice whisper "Sleep well, Sasori."

Underneath the black and red cloak, Sasori blushed. _I really need to stop liking him. I know that avoiding him like this always is just avoiding my main problem: having a crush on Deidara. He probably doesn't even know and he probably thinks I'm homo phobic and hate him… Augh, I don't know what to do!_

Tossing back and forth, Sasori kept on worrying until he couldn't take it anymore. Quietly, he opened the lid. At first, he couldn't spot Deidara but only a large ball of white clay approximately three meters away from him.

"What the hell?"

The ball rolled a little in response, mumbling "Mm, is that you, Dono?"

"Deidara, what the hell are you doing!"

Somewhere in the ball, a crack opened with Deidara's hand and his voice was more audible. "I had to make something completely closed so that none of the wind would be able to penetrate it. So, good night, mmm….." Deidara started to cover the hole with more clay, but Sasori dug his hand in.

"Get out. Now."

"But, I don't want to sleep outside- "

"-God damnit, I meant you're sleeping with me."

Sasori felt his hand tightly squeezed by something and only realized that it was Deidara's hand when he came out the ball.

"Yay! It's a sleep over!" Deidara exclaimed.

"No, dumbass, it's survival."

Deidara half smiled and pouted. "Whatever."

Sasori tried not to blush at Deidara's expression and, instead, commented "You smell like shit."

"Hey, unless you want me to call all your puppets bastards, don't say anything about my clay."

"Touché."

Deidara climbed inside a puppet after Sasori.

"Lies…mm." Deidara muttered.

Sasori turned around. "What?"

"You always told me that only one person could fit in here, mm!"

"It's _recommended_ that only person occupy the area because there are many strings and functions inside that shouldn't be touched unless they know what it's for."

"Hmph."

Sasori arranged the cushions inside as Deidara crouched in the corner.

Deidara asked "When did you make this puppet?"

"A long time ago."

"Mmm… Before or after you joined Akatsuki?"

"Before. I didn't have that much money before, so I made this with whatever bodies remained from war grounds."

Deidara shivered, hating whenever Sasori mentioned about using people for puppets. Then, he asked. "Was this puppet like your home, mm?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I wasn't _that_ poor. I had an apartment too."

"But this puppet's pretty cool. These big ones give off a home-like feeling. You just need to hang a 'Home Sweet Home' sign in here. No… 'Puppet Sweet Puppet'!" Deidara cracked himself up. Sasori didn't find that funny but Deidara's laughter was pretty amusing.

"Ok, I'm done. Let's sleep. We have to walk a lot tomorrow."

"Yes, Dono!"

Sasori blew out the small candle flame and the darkness surrounded the two guys as they lied down. After a few minutes of silence, Deidara asked "Dono, what if we layered out cloaks and sleep under them in one blanket, mm? It would be warmer, mm."

_Thank goodness it's dark,_ thought Sasori because he was blushing at the idea of laying closer to him. "Do what you want."

Deidara rustled about until he got his cloak off and on top of Sasori's. While shifting towards Sasori, Deidara elbowed a switch somewhere on the large puppet. The whole structure collapsed to one side, rolling Deidara much closer to Sasori than expected.

Sasori gasped, seeing his crush's equally-as-surprised face in a distance close enough to feel each other's nervousness and excitement. "What the hell are you doing, Deidara?"

"Sorry, must've hit something, mmm."

"God damnit."

Sasori turned his whole body to reach with his arm across Deidara to flip the switch back off. He let his arm fall across Deidara as he felt his face in front of Deidara's. Sasori could feel his partner's breath and saw a shining glint on his eyes.

Sasori whispered, "No more moving for tonight. Promise?"

"Mm, promise." Then Deidara quickly added, "But after this."

With a sudden tug, Deidara embraced Sasori closer and remained there with a satisfied sigh. The puppet boy's cylinder heart raced fast, not only because of the position they were in, but because he was able to confirm that his crush for the blonde, explosive, yet lovable geek was a mutual secretive crush between him and his partner.

* * *

be sure to review! thank you for reading!

12/23/10: author note: now that i think of it... as much as i love Sasori, i might've been thinking about Hidan while writing Sasori's dialogues. Sasori's is such a potty mouth here :P is that ok Sasori fan girls? lol and if you couldn't tell, i'm a sucker for Akatsuki (wait... that didn't come out right... xP


End file.
